jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ravi Ross
) Season 1 10-11 Season 2 11-12 Season 3 12-13 Season 4 13-14|resides = Manhattan, New York City, NY|height = 5'4" (Season 4)|occupation = Walden Academy (Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?-present): 5th grade (Season 1) 6th grade (Season 2) 7th grade (Season 3) 8th grade (Season 4)|family = Christina ( Mom) Morgan Ross ( Dad) Emma Ross (Sister) Luke Ross (Brother) Zuri Ross (Sister)|friends = Luke Ross Jessie Prescott (Best Friends) Tony Chiccolini Rhoda Chesterfield (sometimes and frenemie)|relationships = Connie Thompson (ex-girlfriend) Tanya Weston (former crush) Kylie Nicholson (former crush)|school = Walden Academy (8th grade)|affiliations = |season = 1, 2, 3, 4|first appearance = New York, New Nanny|last appearance = |actor = Karan Brar|eye color = Brown|hair color = Black}} Ravi K. Ross is one of the main characters on JESSIE. He is a 14 year old boy who was adopted by the Ross family and he was born in India. His first language is Hindi, but he is able to speak English. He is very nice, caring, and naive. He is the owner of Mrs. Kipling after bringing her from India. Ravi is portrayed by Karan Brar. History Ravi is originally from India before being adopted by the Ross family a month before the events in New York, New Nanny. It was revealed in Gotcha Day that Morgan and Christina originally thought they were adopting a baby due to a typo on his birth certificate. He is eager to learn American culture and loves his seven-foot Lizard, Mrs. Kipling. He seems to get pranked a lot by his brother Luke and his younger sister Zuri. Ravi's first language is Hindi, but knows how to speak English very well. He is really fun and loves family. It is possible he is from Calcutta, in British India, as shown in Used Karma. Ravi and Mrs. Kipling watch The Real Housewives of New York but more often watch The Real Housewives of New Delhi for a real catfight as told in, The Talented Mrs. Kipling. He found Mrs. Kipling in a swamp in India, and he did "what any other boy would do to a rare Indian egg" - sit on it until it hatches. His voice grew deeper through out the season. Personality Ravi is a stereotypical Indian. He loves video games, and his pet Mrs. Kipling. He is against violence, as seen in "New York, New Nanny". He loves his new life in New York, but is fluent in Hindi, shown in "The Talented Mr. Kipling" along with not being good in a crisis. Ravi worries about other people as seen in "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'", '''when Bertram was supposed to be taken by a '''black shadow. In the episode, "Are You Cooler Than a Fifth Grader? ", it is revealed that he has a crush on Selena Gomez, saying that his peppers are hotter than her and then saying, "I love you, Go-Go." Ravi has been known to be very smart, but does poorly in sports. When angry he will often scream in Hindi. Ravi has often made references to India. Description Ravi looks like a typical Indian boy with sleek black hair, brown eyes and olive coloured skin. In The Fourth Season when he gelled his hair and his new look made him more good looking. He became really handsome. Relationships Jessie Prescott Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie sticks up for him and solves the problem. . (SEE: Javi) Emma Ross (SEE: Rama) Emma is Ravi's older sister.They fight occasionally,but get along most of the time. Luke Ross (SEE: Lavi) Luke Ross is the older brother of Ravi Ross. Luke sometimes picks on Ravi. But Luke loves Ravi. Luke and Ravi are like brothers and best friends. Jessie told Luke to look after Ravi in the episode "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?". They get along most of the time. Zuri Ross Zuri's second-oldest brother. She cares for Ravi deep down. They are very close siblings. In one episode, she informs Ravi that Luke is using him so Luke doesn't have to do any work on his report. Trivia *He was originally written as a boy from Greece named Va'Kido or a South American boy named Javier with a pet capybara. *Mrs. Kipling is the only thing that Ravi brought back from India after being adopted. *His favorite color is green and his top three favorite green people are The Statue of Liberty, Oscar the Grouch and the Hulk. (Take the A-Train... I Think?) *Ravi has always worn Indian-style clothes, except for in Take the A-Train... I Think? where he wore shorts, a red jacket and a white shirt saying I <3 NY, The Princess & the Pea Brain in which he wore a warlock costume, and Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? where he dressed in Luke's clothes. *Ravi literally sat on Mrs. Kipling's egg until she hatched. *He has a crush on a girl named Kylie Nicholson and made a song to urge her to "be his girl". (Panic Attack Room) *His middle initial is K. *In some episodes, Ravi would yell in Hindi when scared or angry. *Luke owes him 10 dollars. *He used to date Connie Thompson. *Ravi's voice is deeper in Season 3 due to Karan Brar going through puberty, along with Luke's voice. *Ravi's catchphrase is "snap-a-doodle-doo", which was used in The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day. *He has a natural American accent, but he speaks with an Indian accent. *He thought Santa was a bad guy and didn't like him. *He loves all the codes, but his favorite is morse code. (Panic Attack Room) *He got chosen as a cheerleader in From the White House to Our House by Coach Penny. *He may be a reference to Ravi Shankar the deceased sitarist considering his name is Ravi and he plays the sitar. *He had a birthday gift for going to space, and he couldn't go because of a 24-hour cold ("Spaced Out"). *He is shown to be have a athletic prowess. *He is not doing very well in P.E. *He likes Selena Gomez, and his portrayer, Karan Brar, has met Selena Gomez before. *He is not good at contractions. * He once got bitten by a poisonous snake and had to walk several miles to the nearest hospital to get some used anti-venom, uphill. * His birthday is revealed on What a Steal (03-24-01, March 24, 2001) * He, along with Emma and Zuri appear in a spin-off of JESSIE called, "Bunk'd". * he appeared in the Ultimate Spider Man episode called Halloween Night of Museum with Jessie Emma Zuri Luke and Mrs Kipling Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Teens